In the New Sun
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1373: The telling of the Sunshine Girls' story is relocated once more when Quinn goes into labor and everyone packs up and heads to the hospital. - Sunshine Girls series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 64th cycle. Now cycle 65!_

* * *

**"In the New Sun"  
(Older) Rachel/Puck, Quinn/Finn, Nora, Hailey, Hannah, Micah, Simon, Noah Jr, Leroy & Hiram, Judy  
Sunshine Girls series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

They'd all been so busy, sharing duties in telling Hannah and Hailey all about the long history of their mothers and the Sunshine Girls, which had been as entertaining a day as there could be, but then all of it was brought to a halt somewhere mid-afternoon.

The girls had been drawn back to dealing with the twins and little Noah. Then as Nora had joined her siblings' games, it left the four parents and two grandparents to sit back and do some reminiscing of their own. They had been discussing the infamous 'secret double date' evening. Puck had eventually discovered Quinn and Finn's presence at school, a few days later, when someone had mentioned to Finn that he'd spotted him at the restaurant with his girlfriend, on that very night. Puck had overheard, and after Finn had gotten that 'busted' look on his face, he'd explained everything. Puck had not been upset really. If anything, he'd found it kind of funny.

All of them were laughing, all but Quinn, who had stopped abruptly, feeling something… She looked down, putting a hand to her belly. Rachel noticed, and she gave her a look, asking if she was alright. Quinn wanted to say yes, that it was nothing, but then all that came out was a whimper.

"Showtime?" Rachel asked her, and she nodded hesitantly. "Guys, hey, I think we need to get her to the hospital." The others stopped and turned to her.

"Is it time?" Finn asked his wife.

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't take any chances." After what had happened at Hailey's birth, he knew how worried Quinn had been, that there might be something wrong with this baby, too.

"Right, we'll go," he helped her up.

"What's wrong?" Nora had caught on to the scene, and her stopping had made the other kids stop in their tracks, too.

"Mommy?" Hailey asked.

"I'm okay, sweetie," Quinn breathed as Finn helped her along.

"Is it the baby?" Hannah asked excitedly.

"It might be, we'll just take your aunt Quinn to the hospital to check it out, alright?" Finn told his niece.

"We want to go, too!" Hailey begged.

"Just stay here with your grandfathers, alright?" Quinn told her daughter, but the kids weren't backing down.

"Look, let's just bring them, I'll keep an eye on them," Puck told her.

"Fine, alright, fine, let's just move," Quinn breathed on. She didn't think this was going to be the day, it couldn't be, but if it was, then they might as well be there.

"We'll go and pick up your mother," Leroy told her, and he left with his husband.

"Kids, you're getting in with me," Puck picked up his youngest son.

"I'm going with you," Nora told her mother and stepfather.

With the decision made, the three cars loaded up. Leroy and Hiram went one way, while Finn drove Quinn, Nora, and Rachel, ahead of Puck, who drove the five kids, Hailey, Hannah, Micah, Simon, and Noah, both cars on their way to the hospital.

In the second hospital-bound car, Puck had made sure to explain to the kids that, once they got there, they couldn't go after Quinn and Finn and that they would have to wait with him in the waiting room, but that if they were on their best behavior then he would get them candy from the machine and he would even let them put the money in and press the buttons. The car had been on its best behavior from that point on.

The first car had already arrived and Nora and Rachel had taken Quinn in while Finn parked the car, so Puck and the kids saw him dash back for the hospital as they were pulling in to the parking lot themselves. Puck had little Noah in one arm, with Micah's hand in his, Simon's hand in Micah's, Hailey's hand in Simon's, and Hannah's hand in Hailey's. No one was to let go, not once, as he walked his chain of kids toward the doors. There they found Nora waiting for them, as Rachel had gone on with Finn and Quinn. Puck could see his daughter was worried; she remembered the last time, too, the day both her sisters had been born.

"They'll take good care of her," he promised, as Nora picked her little brother out of his arms.

"Hey, guy," she smiled at the boy. It was easier to not worry so much when you had Noah in your arms. The one-year-old was easy on his smiles, had always been.

All seven of them had gone to sit in the waiting room, where they would soon be joined by Hiram and Leroy. Judy Fabray had gone on ahead to find her daughter.

"Any word yet?" Hiram asked.

"Nothing yet," Puck shook his head.

"Daddy," Hannah tapped his arm. "Can we continue the story now?"

"Let's just wait to see what happens with your aunt first, and then we'll see about the story. If this isn't a false alarm, we're going to be here a while, and we just might get to finish this story."

They had waited patiently for what seemed like an eternity, and Puck could see the twins eyeing the vending machine down the hall. Pretty soon, he was going to have to hold up to his promise to them.

Finally, Rachel had come down the hall, which Noah had announced to all when he'd spotted his mother coming and stretched out his tiny arm with a squeal to match.

"I thought you were asleep," Nora smirked down to her brother.

"So? What's it looking like?" Hiram asked his daughter.

"Better settle in, this baby is coming today," Rachel announced.

"Any complications?" Puck asked.

"Doesn't look like it, but she doesn't want to get too optimistic too early," she went on.

"Can I see her?" Hailey asked.

"Can we get the candy now?" Simon asked.

"Someone promise you candy?" Rachel chuckled at her son.

"Can we finish the story now?" Hannah demanded of her father. Puck let out a breath, standing from his seat.

"Alright, let's just take this one thing at a time."

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
